Anastasia Buchanan
'''Anastasia Buchanan '''is the second eldest of the Buchanan siblings, and the Queen of Scotland, since Alice Buchanan passed on her birthright as the first born. In addition to having the stereotypical red hair and fair skin, Ana was also blessed with a good heart. Her love for learning and for investing in the good of others is what drove her to attend Versailles by choice. If she was going to make a difference in the world, she would have to learn to control her power and make alliances with the other royals. Before Despite being the second-eldest, Anastasia has always seemed like the eldest. When Arabella Buchanan and Alice would argue, she would be the peace-keeper. She was the mediator, the typical middle child until Annabel Buchanan was born. The baby of the family, Ana was just as wrapped around Annie's finger as everyone else. By the time she was fifteen, she was already making trips to lesser parts of the country with her father. The trips were her way of getting into the world during the war, when things were still dangerous. When the war passed, she resolved to do what she could to help out with the causes to help those less fortunate, and set off for Versailles as soon as she heard about it. Versailles At Versailles, Ana quickly learned that those who valued life the way she did were few and far between. First, Ari was nearly taken, and then Annie was murdered in cold blood. Her heart stopped manually, and that caused Anastasia to throw herself into her studies more than ever. She had to be in control of herself to help others. And then Kaya Buchanan was murdered, and Ana left. She returned home for a bit, unable to cope with the secrets going on in the legendary palace. It was then that she traveled to Africa, staying there for weeks at a time. She would stay with some of the tribal people, made friends with them, learned the tricks of their trades, and got into their minds. It was there that she realised that if these people, who had nothing and had still lost it all in the war, she could deal with Versailles. Her baby sister and newfound cousin were gone, but she still had plenty to be grateful for. She then vowed that she would return to the palace, not to solve the mystery, but to be there for her sisters. Personality Anastasia is a typical Buchanan in that she loves to gossip and she has a temper as fiery as her hair. But that temper is usually on the backburner, always putting others before her own frustrations. When that control slips, however, she is a force to be reckoned with. She will crumble hard and fast. She is quick-witted and the first to joke about a difficult situation. She's the mediator, wanting peace more than her own happiness. But that doesn't mean she doesn't take time for herself. She's quirky in her own way, a classics-loving girl who also loves to play around with different looks. Appearance With peircing green eyes and auburn hair, Anastasia has a classic beauty that made her a favourite with the paparazi growing up. Her hair is naturally several shades darker than her sisters', but she has taken to dying it from time to time, ranging from the honey red of Annie's, to as blonde as blonde can possibly get. Ana isn't as petite as her baby sisters, but she is still fairly slim for her build. Her eyes are easily her most identifiable feature, the green standing out without much assistance from makeup, which she uses sparingly. When she does use it, it makes her look more dangerous than she really is. Power Anna is blessed with Clairvoyance, the ability to just know things through a sense other than the five physical ones. A clairvoyant person can gather information about another person, an object, or location by simply sensing it. However, the user can learn to be selective with the power if they do not wish to know everything. Anastasia has been training to control it so that she can selectively tap into an object or person's history. Her knowledge of something varies. For humans, it usually comes in the form of seeing the event from the person's point of view. For objects and selective other circumstances, she just knows the information. This is why it is important that she learns how to control her power. Relationships Aiden Lancaster Aiden is the only guy that Anastasia has ever fallen for, head over heels. The two unofficially dated for a while, until she ran off after Kaya's death and he vanished, still trying to process who he was as a prince. Despite things being uncomfortable due to his PTSD from being a kidnapped victim of The Murderer, they went through a period of not speaking, but eventually she let the silence cave in and just let things happen the way they were meant to. No matter how things end up, she will always love him, and will always consider him one of her best friends. Caroline Grimaldi Upon first meeting the blonde, Ana greeted her with her usually polite demeanour, only to have the girl bite back. But she never bent, even when she found out that Aiden had distanced himself from her due to Caroline and his attraction towards her. When his PTSD started surfacing, the two teamed together to try and help him. Arabella Buchanan Anastasia is known for playing mother hen, especially when it comes to Arabella. Due to the girl's unstable relationship with their mother, she was the one to fill in the gaps. She would do anything for her baby sister. They've had their moments, like all siblings. Alice Buchanan Alice is a difficult person to treat equally. Anastasia has always seen her as irresponsible with hidden potential. Of her sisters, she's furthest from Alice. The eldest would rather go to her power's dependency than others. Category:Buchanan Category:Scotland Category:Queen Category:Princess Category:Alive Category:Character Category:RG